


Pass The Hat

by Spatz



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You pay taxes with invisible money? Not even paper – <i>invisible</i> money?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass The Hat

"You pay taxes with invisible money? Not even paper – _invisible_ money?" Hatter leaned over her shoulder and frowned.

"Yeah. It all gets taken out of my bank account." Alice paused, considering. "Except for what they withheld each month already."

"So. You're paying with money that you've never seen, some of which you never really had to begin with," said Hatter, with the air of someone dealt a winning hand.

"I still have to pay it," said Alice, smiling up at him. He flipped his hat onto her head, grinning unrepentantly, and kissed her as it fell down over her eyes.


End file.
